Tarrustah
Tarrustah are Behemoths and relatives of Cerambus. Physiology Tarrustah are large Behemoths with a dark brown hide and a large head shaped similarly to a bull, but it mostly resembles that of Nasutoceratops. Its head has a smaller frill than that of Cerambus with large bull-like horns like that of the Long-horned Bison. Tarrustah's tail is long and shaped similarly to a bullwhip. It has a large stocky body with cloven hoof-like feet. Behavior Tarrustah are large Herbivorous Behemoths which are generally passive letting many harmless monsters like Aptonoth and Kelbi be around them without trying to hurt them. But when in company of aggressive monsters, this large Behemoth will turn into an aggressive beast that will try to kill anything that threatens it or its young. If it has a chance to escape however from a much more powerful beast it will certainly take that chance unless protecting young. Cutscene * Location: Vast Frontier * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters the Area they notice the large Behemoth they have been tasked with taking down, the Tarrustah. The Tarrustah notices the Hunter but doesn't seem to care that they are here and continues eating. The Hunter slowly approaches until they try taking out their weapon. The Tarrustah notices this and immediately charges at the Hunter like a bull. The Hunter rolls out of the way as fast as they can and when they land they look at the angry Tarrustah. It turns towards the Hunter looking very angry and then the hunt begins. Abilities Tarrustah have a rocky hide which is hardened mud. The softer version of this mud covers a large portion of the legs which it can shake off creating large mud clods. Their large horns are used to lift and throw large boulders at their opponents. They can also use these horns to ram straight into their opponents either hurting them greatly by stabbing them with the horns or by getting the horns under their opponents to lift them up and throw them away. Their long whip-like tail can be used as a whip against opponents and sometimes when they are enraged they even accidently hit themselves making them even angrier and more aggressive. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Tarrustah's frill will become red and dust will start coming out of its nostrils and enters it like a bull pawing the ground. * Tired State: Tarrustah's frill will become a lighter color and it will start to drool. Frenzy, Apex and Ascended Tarrustah can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and become Frenzied, it is however unknown if Apex Tarrustahs exist. Tarrustah can also get into the Ascended State. When Frenzied, Tarrustahs are no longer calm Behemoths but instead they will attack anything near to them with fearsome ferocity. Tarrustah that are in the Ascended State get the usual changes from the Ascended State and they also gain a new attack. Super Charge: Tarrustah will first start by pawing the ground like a bull. After this it will start charging slowly but will keep increasing in speed until it either is at max speed, misses you or hits you. If it hits you you will get send flying and be stunned once you land and the Tarrustah will taunt. Mounts Tarrustah has the same mount as Cerambus. In-Game Information WIP Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Behemoth * Suborder: Bull Wyvern * Family: Tarrus Tarrustah is a member of the Behemoth class and together with its Subspecies it is a relative of the large and powerful Cerambus. Habitat Range Tarrustah lives in the Vast Frontier, Wild Savannah, Blasted Desert and the Stone Canyon where it coincides with many other large and powerful species. Ecological Niche Tarrustah are large herbivorous Behemoths that get hunted by many things, but only large and strong monsters can take them down as they are strong enough to throw a small monster like Great Jaggi away with their large horns. Thanks to this strength many small monsters like Velocidrome, Yian Kut-Ku or Tetsucabra won't try to attack a Tarrustah, but even with this strength they fall prey to many powerful monsters. Nomads like Rajang, Deviljho and Tirraukronus will easily take down a Tarrustah and eat it. Monsters like Rathian, Rathalos and Seregios will gladly take down this large beast and feed on it. A Yian Garuga might occasionally try to take one out, but it rarely succeeds. Besides monsters that feed on it there are also monsters that will just attack it. While regular Kubatemolu and Tarrustah can easily coexist, Fuming Kubatemolu will attack a Tarrustah without warning and easily take it down. Tarrustah also coexists in some areas with its relative Cerambus, which can tolerate Tarrustah being in its territory but if the Tarrustah stays too long or gets too close to the young the smaller Behemoth will get attacked by the much bigger Behemoth. Biological Adaptions Tarrustah have developed a rocky hide made out of hardened mud which makes their hide very hard and the softer version of this mud that covers the legs can be shaken off as large mud clods. The large horns helps Tarrustah with defending itself against strong predators or with taking care of small monsters like Great Jaggi. They have developed a long tail which is used similarly to a whip which can easily hurt small monsters, but whenever a Tarrustah gets angry it will hit itself with this tail making it even madder. Behavior Tarrustah are large herbivorous Behemoths that will only attack when threatened. Males will use their large horns during mating seasons to ram each other and fight to see which is the strongest to get the right to mate with the females. They feed on many kinds of vegetation in their habitats. Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Tarrustah will paw the ground and make a loud deep bellow like a bull. * Tail Swipe: Tarrustah will swipe its tail at you which can knock you away. * Horizontal Head Swing: Tarrustah will swing its head towards you from the right or the left which can knock you away. * Vertical Head Swing: Tarrustah will swings its head towards you from below or from above which can either knock you upwards or Stun you respectively. * Mud Stomp: Tarrustah will stomp the ground with one of its mud covered legs and cause mud clods to be thrown from it. This attack can cause Mudded. * Rock Throw: Tarrustah will put its horns into the ground and then lift out a small boulder. After this it will throw the rock at you which if it hits you can cause Stun and Earthblight. Enraged * Tail Whip: Tarrustah will whip its tail at you which can cause Stun. * Horizontal Head Charge: Tarrustah will charge towards you at a reasonable speed and will then do a Horizontal Head Swing when it is close to you. This attack can knock you away. * Vertical Head Charge: Tarrustah will charge towards you at a reasonable speed and will then do a Vertical Head Swing when it is close to you. This attack can knock you upwards or Stun you. * Bull Charge: Tarrustah will charge towards you at a reasonable speed and if he runs into you, you can get send flying and once you land you can be Stunned. After this attack it will taunt. High Rank Calm * Big Rock Throw: Tarrustah will put its horns into the ground and then lift out a large boulder. After this it will throw the rock at you which if it hits you can cause Stun and Earthblight. If it misses you it will cause Tremors. * Double Mud Stomp: Tarrustah will stand on its hind legs and lift both of its front legs up and slam them down, throwing multiple mud clods around. This attack can cause Mudded and will cause Tremors. * Muddy Charge: Tarrustah will start charging around and stomping which will throw mud clods around. This attack can cause Mudded, send you flying and cause you to be Stunned once you land. After this attack it will taunt. Enraged * Speedy Charge: Tarrustah will first accidentally hit itself with its own tail making it angrier. After this it will do a Bull Charge but much faster and if he runs into you, you can get send flying and once you land you can be Stunned. After this attack it will taunt. * Heavy Bull Charge: Tarrustah will put its horns into the ground and start charging at a reasonable speed. Just like the Bull Charge it can send you flying and cause Stun once you land, but it will also throw rocks around which if they hit you can cause Earthblight. After this attack it will taunt. G-Rank Calm * Head Swing Charge: Tarrustah will do a Bull Charge towards you but at the same time it will do Horizontal Head Swings and Vertical Head Swings through it. This attack has the same effects as the Bull Charge, Horizontal Head Swing and Vertical Head Swing. Enraged * Heavy Rock Charge: Tarrustah will begin by doing a Heavy Bull Charge but after a bit of time it will do a Big Rock Throw and immediately throw the rock at you. This attack has the same effects as the Heavy Bull Charge and the Big Rock Throw. After this attack it will taunt. Breakable Parts * Head (1): Horns will be partially broken. * Head (2): Horns will be more broken and part of the frill will be broken. * Tail: Tip of tail will be cut off. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian